world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
041315beaumerrow
08:56 CA: Hello. Is this Merrow?... 08:58 AA: yes, this is merrow 08:59 AA: i recall lily telling me about this handle. you are the queen of earth 08:59 AA: or rather an alternate version of her 08:59 CA: Not exactly, as I am neither royalty nor female... 08:59 AA: no, but the template is the same 08:59 CA: but yes, I am an alternate version of the Queen Beau... 09:00 AA: you are the one who is involved with the younger horntaker 09:01 CA: Yes, that is also true... 09:03 CA: I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions... 09:05 AA: you can certainly ask. i am still not certain how i feel about you veterans or how much i trust you, after the events that have happened recently 09:05 CA: I completely understand. I am simply attempting to solve some of the mysteries of this session, and Jack pointed me to you... 09:06 AA: jack of arena? you spoke to him? 09:06 CA: No, Jack Heston... 09:06 AA: oh. the horntaker's larva. 09:08 CA: Uh, yes.. I suppose that is a way to refer to him.... 09:08 AA: very whale. i will kelp you in such ways as i can as long as you do not pry into anything i wish to keep private. 09:09 CA: Of course. I simply wished to inquire into the nature of your entrances into the game. The gathering in this base and the connecting of the worlds.... 09:09 AA: but i would like to ask for some quid quo pro--you veterans are not the only ones who need information. 09:09 CA: I will tell you what I can, but I will have to ask you to respect the same desire for privacy... 09:10 AA: i am merely asking that i be kept in the loop. 09:10 CA: Of course, I will keep you in any "loops" I am aware of... 09:12 AA: you veterans have been keeping secrets from the rest of us, and i would like for it to stop. if information is to be shared, it must be a two way paved pathway. 09:13 CA: As I said, anything I know, I will wilingly share... 09:13 AA: very whale. 09:13 AA: water your questions? 09:14 CA: Why were you all gathered here on this base, and what is it's nature? It is vastly different from the way our session was set up... 09:14 AA: wait....were you not the ones who arranged that? 09:15 AA: our parents were in contact with you all before the game started. 09:15 AA: although i believe my mother's contact specifically was scarlet. 09:15 AA: who i guess does not seam to be exactly on the same "team" as the rest of you. 09:15 CA: I do not know. Unfortunately, being a ghost keeps me out of some of the more tightly woven knots of secrets.... 09:16 AA: so it would seam your team is not that tightly woven either. 09:16 CA: Our session, and yours as well, is plagued by a lack of togetherness, for lack of a better word... 09:17 AA: i sea. then the horntaker has never had much luck in holding things together. 09:17 CA: No. Sami had simply not attempted to be a leader in our session... 09:18 AA: so this is new for her? 09:18 AA: hmmph. 09:18 AA: so then maenam reelly had made absolutely no effort to show leadership until recently. 09:18 AA: i had assumed that samantha must have somehow defeated her early in your session. 09:19 AA: and that had been why she was so docile when i first met her. 09:19 AA: and that her newfound backbone came about because she sensed weakness in the horntaker. 09:19 CA: No, she never struck me as one who wished to be a leader, happy to let someone else take the reigns... 09:20 AA: that appears to have been incorrect. 09:20 AA: i have the broken ribs to prove it. 09:21 CA: It certainly has. Do not worry, We are planning on dealing with Maenam, and I feel I must emphasize non-lethally, as soon as possible... 09:22 AA: assuming i have not already dealt with her by the time you get to it. 09:23 CA: Tell me, what would your plan be?... 09:23 AA: humiliate her and make her bow before me. 09:23 CA: To deal with Maenam?... 09:23 CA: I see... 09:23 AA: then perhaps tie her up and make her beg me for mercy 09:23 CA: That sounds akin to a black romance... 09:24 AA: that is....neither here nore there. 09:24 CA: Be careful that your black desires do not cloud your judgement... 09:24 CA: I would rather Maenam not get hurt... 09:24 CA: nor you... 09:25 AA: given the bad decisions you all have made lately, are you reelly in a position to suggest caution to me? 09:25 CA: Yes I am... 09:25 CA: I dont need to be in a position to suggest anything, I would need to be in a position to order it... 09:26 CA: Besides, thinking of "the veterans" as a collective mind would be unwise... 09:26 AA: ah, yes. you are not united. 09:27 CA: the veterans and the post scratchers are not seperare groups... 09:27 CA: We are all one team... 09:28 AA: are we? 09:28 CA: Yes, and it is about time we started acting like it... 09:28 AA: i had a similar conversation with your frond kate recently. 09:28 AA: we are not a team other than in name, reelly. 09:29 AA: there is no authority and no respect for group decisions. 09:29 AA: and very little in the way of direction. 09:29 CA: Yes, that is exactly the issue I wish to combat... 09:29 CA: And it is what Sami desired too... 09:29 AA: yes. so it would seam. 09:30 AA: and had she not alienated the rest of the team, i would almost approve of her efforts. 09:30 CA: Did she alienate the team? To me it seemed you all alienated her... 09:31 AA: she did. by culling the tezetis. 09:31 AA: perhaps she could have avoided alienating the team if she had been willing to rule by fear. the condesce culled many in her tenure and no one ever doubted her authority. 09:32 AA: unless you count rilset and nullar. 09:32 CA: So, you think she failed by being kind?... 09:32 AA: i do not know. 09:32 AA: i think she failed by failing to commit to one path though. 09:33 AA: if she is going to be the sort to make hard decisions, she needs to be able to own those decisions. she showed weakness in her resolve when questioned. 09:33 AA: her guilt over the deaths made her appear indecisive. she could decide that one of us needed to die, but she could not stand by her decision afterward? 09:34 AA: and during that memo, she ran off at the first pushback from us. 09:35 AA: perhaps it is a failure from which she can recover. i am not shore. but it was a misstep at any rate. 09:35 CA: Have you considered the fact that she is a person? And perhaps she doesn't enjoy people taking her hard work and throwing it into her face?... 09:35 AA: i am shore she does not. 09:35 AA: but being a leader means being hated sometimes. 09:36 AA: and it means telling people "no." 09:37 AA: i understand that you are eager to defend your matesprite. i do not fault you for this. and i am not saying she is beyond redemption as a leader. 09:37 AA: but she needs to toughen up if she is serious about it. 09:39 CA: I see, I will keep your feedback in mind when I next speak to her... 09:39 CA: Now, I understand you had some questions yourself?... 09:39 AA: not specifically. 09:40 AA: i just know that your matesprite has been keeping secrets, and i assumed you were privy to them. 09:40 AA: and i wish to arrange for fewer secrets to be kept. 09:40 CA: I wish so too. Unfortunately, there is a differenc between can't say, and won't say... 09:40 CA: but, I will do my best to keep secrets from circulating.... 11:09 CA: ((Uh... are we done here then?)) 11:39 AA: (( Haha, sorry )) 11:39 AA: (( Updort excitement and also I am easily distracted )) 11:39 CA: ((its kk, lot of shit just went down)) 11:40 AA: so, beau. your alternate self was the queen of the humans. this universe's sami's commander in chief. 11:40 AA: and now you find yourself with your roles reversed. 11:41 AA: are you shore you are fin with her being the one to take charge, when you are the one of noble pedigree? 11:41 CA: Hahah, yes I am fine with it. I was not royalty in my timeline, I was simply of a higher class, and the heir od my family's successful companies... 11:43 AA: and you reelly think she is the best person to lead, even after everything you have sean? 11:43 AA: do not get me wrong. i know she is your matesprite and i do not expect you to be entirely objective. 11:43 AA: but i am interested to know if your assessment can be said to be honest, or if i must take it as biased. 11:44 CA: Sami simply wants to help, but no one else has stepped up to take charge, except for Maenam, who has apparantly gone insane... 11:44 AA: wanting to kelp and being the best person for the job are two different things. 11:45 CA: Yes, I know... 11:45 CA: That is the point I am trying to make... 11:45 AA: let us imagine an ideal world for a moment. where the people who desire power and the people who are best equipped to handle it are the same. 11:45 AA: do you think sami would desire power? 11:45 CA: She is not the best person for the job, but she is not the worst either.... 11:46 AA: i sea. 11:46 AA: and who do you think would be the best person for the job? 11:46 AA: and why are we not trying to get that person to lead instead? 11:47 CA: I barely know half of the post scratchers, and there aren't any pre-scratchers I would vouch for, besides Sami herself, but you don't seem to be boarding that train, so to speak... 11:47 AA: i am hesitant to board any train just yet. i was not designed to follow. 11:48 CA: Would you like to attempt to become the leader Merrow?... 11:48 CA: Indulge me, what would you do, to make this team better?... 11:49 AA: eventually, maybe. at the moment i am unable to give the matter my full attention because i must prepare to free acenia from her association with jack. 11:49 CA: Ah yes, I heard about that... 11:49 CA: Jack is very powerful, and he has many tricks up his sleeve... 11:49 CA: but Im sure you've heard this warning a million times... 11:49 AA: yes. i do not want to rush into things against him. i do not trust his frondly veneer. 11:50 AA: but i also cannot leave acenia bound to him. 11:51 AA: she seams to believe him, for now at least. ordinarily i would swallow my own distrust and trust in her ability to tell who does and does not deserve trust....but i just do not like this situation at all. 11:51 AA: as for how i would make the team better-- 11:52 AA: we need more training in operating as a single unit. especially in battle, but even outside of battle. at least on lobab, but i suspect on the other teams as whale, each player seamed to act independently. 11:53 AA: even when they had the same goal, their ability to combine their strengths and minimize their weaknesses was practically nil. 11:53 AA: there was no coordination. 11:53 CA: Ah, I see... 11:53 CA: So you are suggesting having the teams train together to work as a single unit?... 11:53 AA: and i do not think this is a weakness that is solely found amongst the rookies. 11:53 AA: the veterans on lobab did not seam to view us as anything more than wigglers to be babysat. 11:54 AA: which is perhaps not unfair, but it does mean that they were no more kelpful in group activities than anyone else. 11:54 CA: I keep insisting, it is wise to forget the seperation between post and pre scratchers. We need to act as a team, not as two teams glued together and hoped to make work... 11:54 AA: perhaps you are right. but for the moment that is not the situation. 11:55 AA: and if i were taking the reigns on this team, i would make dealing with that a priority. 11:55 AA: saying that we are a team over and over does not make us one. at the moment, we are a herd, at best. 11:56 CA: And I would like that to be fixed... 11:58 AA: that will be difficult. presumably shared hardship should bring a group together, but that certainly did not seam to happen on lobab. 11:58 AA: if anything i think most of the people on lobab came out of it thinking less of one another. 11:59 AA: but i am unsure what to suggest in terms of team building exercises for a group as individualistic and disjointed as ours. 12:02 AA: everyone seams to act purely on whim. 12:04 CA: Yep, thats about right... 12:04 AA: beau. i know i have not shown utmost loyalty to you or your matesprite. but may i ask you a favor? 12:05 CA: That depends entirely on the favor in question... 12:05 CA: And whether or not you swear your loyalty to Sami... 12:05 CA: (That is a joke)... 12:06 AA: the fatality rate of this session has risen. and you and i both know that if i end up challenging jack, it may not work out whale for me. 12:06 AA: whatever happens to me, will you make shore acenia is safe and whale cared for? 12:06 CA: I will make sure to keep an eye on her... 12:07 AA: then for now, i am willing to be loyal to the two of you. 12:07 AA: but if what happened to thiago ever happens to her... 12:07 AA: ...just do not let it happen to her. 12:08 AA: and do not give me reason to fear that it might. 12:08 CA: Don't worry, I didn't plan on it, I am keping an extra few eyes out for traitors like Meouet.... 12:09 AA: we may need to reopen the issue for discussion once the situation with jack's primer is resolved. 12:09 AA: but i will not backstab your matesprite if i make a bid for power. i will do it to her face, and honorably. 12:10 CA: I can respect that... 12:10 CA: I do not speak for Sami, but I imagine she would too... 12:12 AA: that is the best i can ask. she and i never seam to be online at the same time, so i am afraid i may have to lean on you for communications with her. 12:12 AA: our schedules must be exactly the opposite by some odd coincidence. 12:13 CA: Wow, quite unfortunate. That has to be innconvinient.... 12:14 AA: very. 12:14 AA: there has been more than one situation where it would have been kelpful to speak to her in person. 12:14 CA: Well, I will see if I can speak to her. We'll both be on the reserve team, so it shouldnt be hard to find the free time... 12:15 AA: one would think. and yet we have been base-stuck for the past week or two and i have not sean her. 12:15 AA: it may shrimply be kismet. 12:15 AA: (( Blash, I should've said "fishnet" )) 12:15 CA: You're trying to court Sami black?... 12:15 AA: no. 12:16 AA: she is....i do not know, too precious, for proper hatred. 12:16 AA: like some sort of fairy doll. 12:16 AA: all twee and over-fancy. 12:17 CA: Yes, she certainly is precious... 12:17 CA: I uh, I mean, yes. I see... 12:17 AA: it would be like hating a wiggler. 12:18 CA: I see... 12:18 AA: or like a human kindergarten teacher, more like. 12:19 CA: That uh, doesn't quite make sense.. but I suppose it is just because I am hardwired to not understand black romance... 12:20 AA: i guess it's just that it is too easy to sympathize with her or pity her to get a proper hate going. 12:21 CA: Black relationships seem much to complicated for me... 12:22 AA: humans alwaves say things like that. 12:22 AA: i guess i can believe it though, seaing this universe's version of the horntaker. 12:22 AA: she apparently tried to be black with balish, but it was obvious they never truly vascillated. 12:23 AA: and now as near as i can tell she is back with him again. unless erisio's memories are wrong somehow. 12:23 CA: I see... That is something to think about... 12:23 CA: Thank you for your time Merrow... 12:24 AA: of course. 12:24 CA: Farewell... 12:24 AA: but i must be going now. i am preparing to depart for miloko's world next. Category:Beau Category:Merrow